Love of the Avatar
by TheFailMonster
Summary: The love of the Avatar is something worth keeping. TophxAang thankyou breathe breathe breathe


**I wrote this a couple years ago, and copied it word-for-word from my book.**

**If any of it doesn't make sense, ****blame my younger self.**

**One thing I have to point out:**

**This story is based a few years after the shit that went down with the Fire Lord/Phoenix King. The gang has regrouped and are spending some time camping, just to reminisce on the **_**good ol' times**_**.**

**xxXxx**

Toph sat beside a flickering fire, feeling its fading warmth on her skin. Her friends were in their sleeping bags, unaware that she was awake. She had always had trouble sleeping, and would spend hours at a time facing the sky, seeing nothing. The sounds of Aang tossing and turning, Sokka mumbling and Katara breathing were becoming all too familiar to her. She let out a sigh and continued to let her boredom have control.

Without warning, Toph felt someone get up and walk toward her. She did nothing to indicate that she had acknowledged the person until they took a seat next to her.

"Evening Twinkletoes. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Nothing," Aang replied, not bothering to ask how she had known it was him. "I was actually wondering the same thing."

Toph forced a smile. She had no reason why she couldn't tell the truth and just say she couldn't get to sleep, but for some unknown reason she didn't want to admit it to Aang. She gave him a small shrug and the question was gone, leaving the two to sit in silence. Once it had gotten too awkward, Toph stood and went to her sleeping bag.

Aang watched her climb in and roll onto her side, so she wasn't facing him. He felt a moment of panic as he thought he might have offended her somehow. He noticed just how much she had grown over the years; how much they had all grown.

Sokka was now a well built hunter, standing tall over everyone and in need of a good shave. Katara was still the mother figure of the group and she would do anything for her friends, just as she always had. He then thought about himself and how he had grown from the young Airbender without a clue into someone that could solve any problem and help anyone who needed it.

Then there was Toph. She was no longer the short, loud blind girl, but more of the lady she would have been if she had stayed home. She was still shorter than everyone else, but now it was only by an inch or so, except against Sokka. Her skin was still pale, no matter how long she spent in the sun. She had begun to wear her hair down and wore long shirts to make up for the dresses she didn't own.

She was still loud, but knew better than to voice her opinion as soon as it was in her head. She and Sokka would still playfully argue, and occasionally exchange blows, but everything seemed peaceful.

Aang watched his friend lying in her sleeping bag, possibly aware that he was watching her. He couldn't help but wonder what she dreamed about after she actually slept. He knew that some of her dreams were more like nightmares because they would involve shouting and Aang would be awakened by her voice. She would never tell him what they were about, but she knew that he would always be there to comfort her.

Now that he thought about it, Aang realised that he hardly saw Toph around camp anymore. She would always be off on her own or with Katara. He never knew how much he missed her.

With the sudden realisation of his feelings he jumped to his feet and moved silently to Tophs sleeping form. He bent down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before rushing back to his own sleeping bag.

Toph lay silently under the warm blankets. She had closed her eyes as she felt Aang getting closer to her. There was a sudden tingling on her cheek and she had to focus hard not to reach up and touch it. With a small puft of air she felt Aang disappear and slip under his own covers.

Only when she was sure he was asleep did she allow herself to touch her cheek. The tingle remained as she stroked the place where his lips had touched. A blush swept across her face as she welcomed sleep.

.

Rising before the others, Aang began making breakfast. Deep in thought, he was unaware of Kataras presence until she tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped with fright and knocked over the pot. It caused a loud bang, which woke both Toph and Sokka. They stretched groggily and walked over to see what all the noise was about. Aang gave a small apology and quickly cleaned up the mess he had made. Sokka waved his arm about before stalking back to his bed, while Toph stood there for a moment wondering what to do with herself now that she was mostly awake.

Aang couldn't keep the memory of what he had done out of his head. A faint blush crept over his face and he looked at the ground to hide it. He took a quick glance at her and his blush darkened. Her hair was draped over one shoulder and it bundled at her chest where it hit her folded arms. Her shirt was twisted to one side, allowing the bandage-like shirt she wore to cover her breasts to be easily seen. Her pants hung low on her hips, her toes just visible out the bottom of the fabric. Dark lines showed on her pale skin under her eyes.

Aang thought she looked beautiful and his heart began to pound. He knew she could feel it.

Toph backed off slowly when she felt the heartbeat of her friend. She would speak to him later, she thought. With that idea, she turned and walked back to her bed. She lay there with her eyes closed, thinking.

Why had Aang suddenly liking her?

Or, more importantly; did she like him back?

It was beginning to bother her that she couldn't figure it out. She fell back to sleep with the thought turning her in her mind.

A few hours later she was shaken awake by violent vibrations. Toph instantly stood and took on her bending stance. A few hundred metres away she felt Aang training. She cast out her field of vibrations until she felt Katara and Sokka walking away from the camp. She took this as a chance to go talk to Aang. She made a wall around herself and began dressing in a loose shirt and some of her most comfortable pants. Raking her fingers through her hair, she pulled it back into a bun with her fringe falling over her eyes, similar to how she had had it when she was younger.

She lowered the wall and walked until she was standing mere metres behind Aang. Toph waited for the perfect moment and threw a small boulder at Aang. She felt it hit the ground and could tell that Aang was smiling. With a slight laugh, Toph remembered how often Katara used to have to heal him when he missed. He began to bend boulders and she was able to stop them with ease.

They were soon bending at each other, like they had done in all their mock battles those years ago. After a while Toph spoke.

"So, did you enjoy kissing me last night?" She asked it in such a casual manner, as one would ask the time or talk of the weather. The question caught Aang off guard and he stopped completely, as if he had shut down. Her attack hit him and forced him to the ground.

Toph stopped too, and rushed to his side. Aang was struggling to sit up, his side already to form bruising. Toph crouched next to him, stuttering out her apology. Aang had never heard her stutter before, and began laughing, only to stop when it caused him pain.

Toph held a puzzled look on her face as she helped Aang stand and let him lean on her as they walked back to the empty fire pit. Sitting him down on a rock, she instructed him to take his shirt off. Aang blushed deeply and removed his shirt, wincing slightly as Toph pressed her fingers in different places along his injured side. Her fingers stopped when she felt his heartbeat, which was accelerated. She pulled her hands back like his skin was burning and looked up at him.

"Nothings broken. Katara might kill me, but you're okay, Twinkletoes." Toph didn't notice that tears had escaped her eyes in her panic.

"Its okay. It was an accident. Theres no reason to cry," Aang said softly, placing his hands under her chin. He tilted her head toward him and used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Suddenly he leaned forward and Toph was shocked as his lips brushed against hers. She welcomed the sensation it created and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Aangs arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly and pulling her closer.

The shock of what she was doing hit her and Toph pulled back against his arms. Aang tightened his grip in protest, mumbling words.

"Whats wrong?"

Toph wouldn't answer.

"Don't you like this?"

Toph still didn't answer him. With a sigh he pushed her away and looked down at her.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not the one committing the wrong here. I am."

Aang was confused. "How?"

"You're the Avatar. You need to be saving people and keeping balance. If we got involved then you wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't let you. I wouldn't let you get hurt." Toph looked at the ground.

"Is that really how you feel?" his words were cautious.

Toph nodded.

"I guess its settled then. Either I stop being the Avatar, or I stop loving you, seeing how you don't want me to do both."

Toph looked up, amazed that he was making a decision like this. Would he really choose one over the other?

"But I bet that if you gave me a chance I could prove that I can do both." There was an infectious smile in his voice, and Toph felt herself agreeing that he could do both.

Toph reached up and kissed him. "I guess we just have to wait and see."

The love of the Avatar is something worth keeping.

**xxXxx**

**And that was my writing skill in 2008.**

**I think it's a cute story.**

**Oh yeah.**

**I know that it kind of stopped making sense near the end, but I didn't make so much sense a couple years ago.**

**I still don't even make sense now.**

**Review!**


End file.
